My Electrifying Life
by Firefly Mist
Summary: Amy Seiko has electric powers. Her friend Connor Lenard has ice powers. Together they try to protect their family. will they succeed and keep the family safe forever? or will they fail and loose everything they love? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The turtles were about to go on patrol. Leo wanted to train, Raph wanted to fight some kraang, and Mikey just wanted to get pizza. As for Donnie, he felt like he was the only one who wanted to find all the mutagen containers they had dropped. He was devastated when April's father got mutated into a giant bat from one of the falling containers. April made up with them, but Donnie still felt held responsible.  
Leo was about to lift the man hole cover when they all heard a scream.

"What was that?" Donnie asked.

"Dunno," Leo replied, jumping down from the ladder. "But we're gonna find out. Come on!" The turtles rushed off to the area of the scream. The scream sounded again, this time closer. A few minutes later, they all saw a young girl, about 15, with brown hair, a tight white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She was fighting some foot bots, about 10 of them, and, by the looks of it, was doing it while injured. She was only using her left arm, avoiding strikes that were aimed at her right. The young girl saw she was outnumbered and ran off, the foot bots right on her tail.

"Come on." Leo half whispered. The turtles ran after them as they turned a corner. They all peered around the corner to see the young girl, her back against the wall, and a foot ninja about to strike her with a sword to the head. The girl curled up and hugged her knees, her eyes shut.

"Now!" Leo yelled. They all burst from behind the corner and attacked the foot bots. Donnie hit two with his Bo staff toward Raph as he finished the three he was taking on. He turned and sliced them. Leo slashed four and Mikey finished off one. Donnie looked at the girl who was still huddled in the corner.

"It's alright," Donnie reassured her quietly. "You're safe now."

The girl looked up and gasped, scooting closer to the wall. "You're… your… uhhggg…" She passed out.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

"Bring her to the lair." Leo told Donnie.

"What?" Raph exclaimed. "We can't just bring some random girl into the lair!"

"She's hurt Raph," Donnie said, picking her up.

"And Splinter always says, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Leo reminded him.

Raph groaned. "Splinter Junior…" he muttered as they all headed back to the lair.

At the lair, Splinter came out. "Back so soon?" He must have seen the girl, for her narrowed his eyes. "And with a stranger?" he looked at Leo. "Leonardo…"

"She was being attacked by some foot bots," Leo explained.

"And she's hurt," Donnie added.

Splinter stroked his chin. "Very well… but you are responsible for her Donatello."  
Donnie nodded and laid her on the couch while everyone left. He looked at her arm. _Sprained…_ he thought to himself. He began working on it. Once he was finished, her arm was neatly wrapped in bandages.

"Does she have a name?" Leo asked, coming in.

Donnie checked her pockets and found an ID card. "Amelia Seiko, Age 15," Donnie read off the card. "The date says she got it today. She must be new in town."

Amelia began to stir. "Awwggg…" She moaned. Her eyes flickered open. "What a weird…" she gasped. "Dream…" she turned and saw Leo and Donnie, and screamed.

Donnie put his hands in front of him. "It's okay! It's okay," he told her. "We're not going to hurt you…"

Amelia panted. "Wh-What are you?"

"Turtles," Raph replied, walking in with Mikey.

"_Ninja_ turtles!" Mikey corrected him.

"I'm Donatello," Donnie said. "These are my brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Amelia sat up. "I-I'm Amy…" she said uneasily.

"A.K.A. Amelia Seiko," Mikey said, grabbing her ID from Donnie's hands. "Age 15," he began reading everything on the ID card.

"Hey give that back!" Amy said. A small blue spark flew from her finger and hit Mikey's hand, making him drop the ID.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Do what?" Amy replied nervously.

"That spark."

Amy crossed her arms. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Raph growled and grabbed her injured arm.

"Ow!" Amy screamed, a huge blue spark of electricity throwing Raph against the wall.

"Raphael!" Leo yelled, rushing over to him.

Amy stared wide eyed. "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Sorry my shell!" Raph grunted, getting up.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Yeah right!"

"Enough!" The voice of Splinter made Donnie jump.

Amy looked over at Splinter and gasped, obviously holding back a scream.

"It's alright," Donnie told her. "This is Master Splinter. Master Splinter this is Amy."

Splinter bowed. Amy hesitated, but bowed her head in return.

Raph was still full of anger. "Have you all forgotten what she just did?" He raged. "She just shocked the shell out of me!"

Splinter narrowed his eyes and Donnie. "She what?"

"I-It's not what you think!" Amy said, getting up. "I didn't mean to I just-" she stopped talking when Raph punched her in the face.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled

Amy breathed heavily. Then a huge wave of electricity sent them all flying. Amy gasped, panting. "I…I…" She looked around, and then ran off.

"Amy, wait!" Donnie called, quickly getting up to chase after her. He heard his brothers calling after him but he didn't stop. He kept running. His mind was focused on finding Amy. He past a boarded off tunnel when her heard crying. He stopped listened. The crying was coming from the behind the boards. The tunnel had a hole, big enough for him to fit through, within the boards. He climbed through and saw Amy sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, crying.

"Hey…" he said in a comforting tone.

Amy gasped and backed up. "Get away from me… I don't want to hurt you…"

Donnie smiled. "My brothers and I have been through worse."

Amy sighed. "I don't know how to control it…"

"The spark?" Donnie sat down next to her. "How did you even get those powers?"

Amy sighed. "Lighting incident." She replied

"Owch…"

"Yeah... It hurt a lot. But when I woke up, those robots were surrounding me. They tried to take me but I ran into the sewers. That's about the time you guys showed up."

"Do you have any one to go to?" Donnie asked.

"I live with my sensei and my friend. But I cant go back... Not like this..."

"It alright. You have stay with us until you're good enough to go."

Amy smiled. "That's great. Though it might take me some time to get used to you guys."

"Especially Raph," Donnie added. "He didn't hurt your arm to bad, did he?"

Amy shook her head. "It's fine."

Donnie smiled. "Well let's get back to the lair." He said, the two of the, walking back. "I'm sure you have quite a story to tell Splinter."


	2. Chapter 1: The Spark

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice in a car yelled, nearly running Amy over.

"Watch yourself!" Amy yelled back as she kept walking, rain soaking her. She had only lived in New York City for a small amount of time, but she was already used to being yelled at every other second. She moved here with her adoptive father, and sensei, Rin Seiko, and her best friend, Connor Lenard. Amy never knew her parents. Rin had never told her how he found her, and Amy believed he never would.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a scream in an ally. No one was around so she hurried to the ally and looked around the corner. Three men were huddled around a woman, weapons in hand.

"We won't tell you again," The one in the middle said. "Just give us that pretty necklace and we won't hurt you." He paused before adding, "Much."

Amy walked into the rain covered ally. "Hey you!"

The three men looked at the girl, just long enough for the woman to get away.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The same guy said. "Let's get her boys!" All three of them charged at her.

Amy rolled her eyes. She grabbed one by the arm and swung him around into another. She charged at the last one and kicked him multiple times until he fell to the ground. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around a moment too late; one of them splashed a hand full of glowing green goo onto her.

"Yuck!" Amy wiped it off. When she looked back up, the men were gone. "Wimps," she scoffed. As she said that, a bolt of lightning hit the air.

_This storm is crazy!_ Amy thought. _I got to find some shelter, and fast. _She tried to look for cover. Before she could find any, lightning hit her and she felt a surge of pain flow through her. She let out an agonizing shriek of pain before falling unconscious.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by, what looked to be, ninjas.

_Ninjas… In New York?! I _must_ be dreaming._

But it was soon obvious that Amy was not dreaming. One of them grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. Amy quickly got up, ready to fight, but when she counted how many there were, she ran. She could hear them running after her, but she didn't look behind her.  
Running into an ally, she used all her strength to remove a man-hole cover. She took a deep breath and jumped into the sewers and kept running. Soon she heard the sound of footsteps behind her fall silent. Amy ran behind a corner and stopped, catching her breath. Minutes past and still nothing happened.

_Must've lost them…_ Amy thought.

But when she looked around the corner, she saw all of the ninjas standing there, staring at her.

"Oh come on!" Amy growled. She charged at one and punched it in the chest; it didn't even flinch. Amy held her hand. "Oooooowwww!" she yelled. When she looked back up, the ninja she had punched kicked her, sending her flying toward a wall. She tried to spin so her feet would hit the wall, but her arm hit it instead. She let out a scream of pain. She got up and began fighting again, dodging blows aimed at her right arm. She got hit in her hurt arm again, letting out another scream. Amy realized she was outnumbered. She ran, hearing them follow.  
She turned a corner and saw she reached a dead end. She turned around, ready to go back, but the ninja were already there. They slowly advanced on her. Amy soon touched the wall, unable to move back any further. She fell to the ground and huddled into a corner, hugging her knees. One of the ninja held up a sword. Amy lowered her head and closed her eyes shut, ready for the pain.

"Now!" Amy heard a voice say. There were sounds of metal hitting each other. Noises of fighting. Soon the noises stopped and someone walked up to her.

"It's alright," The voice sounded like a teenage boy, a bit older than her. "You're safe now."

Amy slowly looked up and froze in fear. There were four _turtles_, each with different colored masks on; orange, blue, red, and purple. The one with the purple mask was standing over her.

"You're… You're… Uhhggg…" that was she could before everything went black as she fell unconscious once again.

Soon she began to wake up. Light was all she saw until her vision cleared. She sat up. "What a weird," she stopped as she saw the blue and purple masked turtles. "Dream…" she let out a scream of fear.

The purple masked one put his hands in front of himself. "Its okay!" he assured her. "It's okay. We're not going hurt you."

Amy was panting. "W-What are you?"

"Turtles," the red masked turtle replied, walking in with the orange masked one.

"_Ninja_ turtles." The orange one corrected.

"I'm Donatello," the purple masked one said. He pointed to each of the other ones. "These are my brothers; Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Amy gulped. "I-I'm Amy," she replied nervously.

"A.K.A, Amelia Seiko," Mikey said. Amy saw him holding her ID card and read everything off of it.

"Hey, give that back!" Amy yelled. A blue spark flew out of her finger and hit his hand, making the ID drop to the ground. Amy gasped. _Did… Did I do that?_

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Do what?" Amy looked at him nervously.

"That spark." He replied.

Amy crossed her arms. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about!" _At least I wish I didn't…_

Raph growled and grabbed her hurt arm, sending pain through her.

"Ow!" Amy screamed as a huge wave of blue electricity hit Raph, sending him flying.

"Raphael!" Leo exclaimed, rushing up to him.

Amy stared wide-eyed. _How did I do that?!_ "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Sorry my shell!" Raph interrupted, getting up.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Yeah right!"

"Enough!" a new voice said.

Amy saw a giant rat come in. She held back a huge scream.

Donnie must have noticed as he said. "It's alright. This is Master Splinter. Master Splinter, this is Amy."

Splinter bowed. Amy hesitated, and then bowed as well.

"Have you all just forgotten what she just did to me?" the voice of Raph made Amy jump. "She just shocked the shell out of me!"

Splinter narrowed his eyes at Donnie. "She what?"

"It's not what you think!" Amy answered for him, getting up. "I didn't mean to, I just-" she stopped as Raph punched her in the face.

"Raphael!" Amy barley heard Master Splinter say. She was breathing heavily as she felt anger flowing through her. A huge wave of electricity burst through her and sent them all flying. She looked around and gasped. "I…I…" she took off running. She heard Donnie call her name but she didn't stop. She soon came across a boarded off section. She slipped through a hole and immediately fell onto the water covered ground, tears running down her face.  
Amy soon heard footsteps and quietly slid away from the entrance and hugged her knees. Unable to hold it back, she began crying.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought. _How did I do all of that? How am I going to tell sensei and Connor?_

"Hey…" Donnie's voice interrupted Amy's thoughts.

Amy gasped and began to scoot away. "Get away from me… I don't want to hurt you…"

Donnie smiled. "My brothers and I have been through worse." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know how to control it…" Amy sighed; realizing running would do no good, she wanted to keep up a conversation.

"The spark?" Donnie asked. "How did you even get those powers?"

"Lighting incident." Amy didn't want to explain the whole story.

"Owch…"

"It hurt a lot… But when I woke up, those robots tried to take me so I ran. That's about the time you guys showed up."

"Do you have any one to go to?"

"I live with my sensei and my friend. But I can't go back to them…" she looked down at her hands. "Not like this."

"It's alright." Donnie said soothingly. "You can stay with us until you're good enough to go."

Amy smiled. "That's great, thought it might take me a while to get used to you guys."

"Especially Raph," Donnie added. "He didn't hurt your arm to bad, did he?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "It's fine."

"Well let's get back to the lair," Donnie said, getting up. "I'm sure you have quite a story to tell Master Splinter."


	3. Chapter 2: The Lie

"Concentrate." Splinter ordered. "Breath in and out. Empty your mind of all thoughts."

Amy struggled. Master Splinter was teaching her how to control her powers, but she was having a tough time. Every session was meditation. Amy loved to meditate, but she wanted to practice her powers every chance she got and she felt meditation didn't help with that.

"Why don't I shoot at targets or something?" Amy asked. "I don't see how meditation will help with learning how to control my powers."

Splinter sighed. "You are still young and have a lot to learn. I think it is best if we-"

"Master Splinter, we're going on patrol," Leo came in, no noticing he had interrupted. "We'll be back soon."

Splinter nodded. "Be safe my son."

Amy's eyes brightened. "Can I go?" she looked at Splinter with round pleading eyes. "Pleeeaaase?" It had been a week since she'd been up top and she was dying to breathe some fresh air.

Splinter thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "Leonardo, tell Donatello to look after her."

Leo nodded and left with Amy right behind him. _I'm not a baby._ Amy thought coldly. _I don't need Donnie watching my every movement!_

Once outside the sewers, Amy was beaming with excitement. "This is going to be so awesome!" she exclaimed, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"This isn't for fun," Leo reminded her as they headed for the roof tops. "We're on patrol."

"Yeah, I know," Amy rolled her eyes. "But it's still really cool!" She scanned the roof tops; she gasped when she saw someone sitting on one the building next to them. "Get down!" she half whispered to the turtles.

"Why?" Mikey asked a bit too loudly as the others crouched down. Amy tackled him to the ground as the person stood up.

"Who's there?" the person asked. Amy stiffened as she recognized the voice.

_Connor!_

"I know you're there." Connor said again when no one answered. "Show yourself!"

Amy sighed. "I'll distract him while you guys leave," Amy whispered to the turtles. "I'll meet back up with you guys at central park." Without waiting for an answer, Amy stood up so Connor could see her.

Connor froze. "Amy…?" he breathed.

Amy smiled. She jumped over to the roof top he was on and walked over to him. "I…" Amy felt the words get caught in her throat. _I missed you so much._

Connor stared at her. "Where have you been?"

"I…" Amy sighed. "I can't tell you."

"But-" Connor began, but shook his head. "Whatever, I don't care where you've been. All I care about is that you're safe."

Amy smiled, not knowing how to answer.

"Now you can come home!" Connor added happily. He grabbed her hand and began walking toward the ladder leading off the roof.

"Connor…" Amy began.

""Sensei Rin will be happy to see you," Connor continued.

"Connor." Amy said a bit louder.

"Everything can go back to normal and we can train again, and-"

"Connor!" Amy pulled away from his grip.

Connor turned and looked at her. "What?"

"I can't go back," she said firmly, thought her voice was filled with sadness.

Connor looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Amy wanted to tell him all about the turtles, all about her power; she wanted to tell him everything. But she knew if she did, it would put him, and the turtles, in danger. "I can't tell you," she said again.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" Frustration filled his voice. "I thought we told each other everything!"

Amy opened her mouth to speak but a noise from the ally below them stopped her. They both looked into the ally; Amy gasped. She instantly recognized the three purple dragons that she had fought a week ago, when she first got her powers, and some foot bots. It looked like they were making a deal or something.

"How about we take them out like old times?" Connor's voice made Amy jump. He sounded like his usual self again, like their fight never happened.

"_Bad_ idea." Amy shook her head.

"Why not?" Connor looked back down into the ally. "They're just some thugs playing dress up." Before Amy could continue the argument, Connor jumped down next to the front of the ally and quickly ran to the nearest hiding spot. Just as he reached his hiding spot, his foot accidentally kicked a soda can that was lying on the ground. Amy's heart lurched as all the 'thugs' looked at where Connor was hiding.

She gritted her teeth. "He's gonna get killed if I don't do something." Thinking fast, she grabbed one of the two smoke bombs Donnie had given her.

"Only use them if it's an emergency," He told her.

This was definitely an emergency. Amy threw the smoke bomb at the foot ninja and jumped down. Knowing the smoke wouldn't last long, she quickly electrocuted the foot bots to make them malfunction. When the smoke cleared, Amy saw Connor punch the last purple dragon and let him drop to the ground. He looked at the foot ninja in surprise.

"Okay, I know you're good, but you're not _that_ good." He looked at her, smiling.

"Just some extra training." Amy answered, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _And some super powers._ She added to herself.

"Well thanks for the help." Connor looked at the foot bots and narrowed his eyes. "Did you kill them?" he asked.

Amy was surprised by the question. "Of course not!"

"Then why aren't they breathing?"

Amy froze. Robots don't breath! How was she going to explain this to Connor? Amy flinched as Connor kneeled down and touched one of the foot bots, then pulled his hand away.

"Why are they so cold?" Amy closed her eyes as he took the foot ninja's mask off, not wanting to see his reaction, revealing the robotic face underneath. He stood up and backed away, eyes wide.

"They're… _robots_!?"

"Really crappy ones," Amy added, looking down at the robots wide eyed, hoping she looked and sounded as surprised as Connor. "I took them out really fast."

_Why _did_ they get taken down so fast…?_ Amy thought suspiciously._ Even with my powers, they should have been a challenge for me._

"What did you say?"

Connor's voice pulled her back into reality. She looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You said they were crappy robots."

"So?"

"You knew they were robots, didn't you?"

Amy was taken aback by the accusation. "Why would you say that?"

"You only swear when you're lying."

Amy stiffened. _I totally forgot I do that!_

"Why are you lying to me?" Connor was talking again. "Why are you hiding things from me?"

"I…" Amy looked at her feet. "I can't tell you." Her voice was hardy a whisper, but was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Why?" Connor stepped toward her.

"I just can't." Amy told him again.

"Why?" Connor said more loudly.

"Because I can't!" Amy repeated louder.

"Why?!" Connor yelled.

"Because it will put them in danger!"

Connor blinked. "_Them_?"

Amy froze, realizing what she had said. "I…" The words felt stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry…" she said finally. Before he could reply, she grabbed the other smoke bomb, not caring if it was an emergency or not, and through it at Connor's feet. She quickly ran off, heading toward central park, blinking tears from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire

Amy reached central park and leaned on a tree, panting. She put her back on the tree and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees, tears running down her cheeks.  
_It's for his own good._ Amy tried to tell herself. _It will keep him, and the turtles, safe…_

"Amy?"

Amy jumped at the sound of Donnie's voice. She wiped tears from her eyes and sniffled, getting to her feet. "I'm here."

Donnie looked at her, his eyes full of worry. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Amy snapped. "Of course not. Why would I be crying?"

Donnie didn't look convinced, but shrugged. "The others are waiting for us in the middle." He explained. "Come on."

Amy nodded, relieved he didn't ask anymore question about her crying. When they reached the middle of central park, Mikey looked at Amy.

"Dude, were you crying?" he asked.

Amy gritted her teeth. "No! Let just get on with the patrol."

"Sounds good to me." It was Raph's voice.

Before Mikey could start complaining, she and Raph ran off back toward the rooftops.

"So were you really crying?" Raph asked.

"NO!" Amy yelled. She ran off in front of Raph, reaching the streets. Panting, she put her hands on her knees, waiting for the others.

Soon Raph came into view, the other three behind him. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Nothing." Amy replied simply.

"_Nothing?_" Raph repeated. "Then why are you acting like someone is pulling on your shell?"

"I don't have a shell."

Raph took a step forward. "Don't be smart." He growled.

"Then don't be stupid," Amy shot back.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well of course I'm not! You don't have one!"

Amy froze, and then clenched her fist. "That's it!" She punched him in the face, making him stagger backward.

"Why you little…" Raph got up and charged for her.

"Don't talk about my mother!" She charged for him as well, but Donnie held her back just as Leo and Mikey held Raph back. "Let me go!" Amy struggled. "He deserves it!"

"Everyone calm down!" Leo urged. "Can't we just get along?"

Raph got out of Leo and Mikey's grip. "Whatever you say, 'fearless'"

Donnie let go of Amy.

Amy held Raph's gaze for a moment longer before saying, "I'm going off on my own…"

"Amy." Donnie put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy flinched away. "Just… just leave me alone…" Before he could reply, she hurried to the rooftops. When she reached the top she looked down on the turtles. Donnie was looking up at her. Amy looked away and ran off in the opposite direction. She wanted to get as far from the turtles as possible.

_How _dare_ him!_ Amy thought. _How could he say something like that? I mean really, what was he thinking? How stupid can he be?_

Amy slowed down. _What's that smell?_ She thought. Sniffing the air, she stiffened. _Smoke?_ Amy realized that there was a long line of thick smoke in the sky. Following it to the ground, Amy stared in horror at where the smoke was coming from. It was the house she had stayed at with her sensei and Connor. _Sensei never leaves the house! That means he's still in there!_  
Without hesitation, Amy ran toward the burning building. When she reached the house, she saw Connor banging on the door, trying to get it open. He finally knocked it down and ran in.

"No!" Amy screamed as she ran after him. She jumped down from the rooftops, sliding down a ladder, reaching the ground. She ran to the house and stood in front of it, staring at it in terror.

"Sensei!" Amy screamed, hoping he would reply. "Father, can you hear me! Where are you?" Amy stood waiting for several minutes before she saw a something get thrown out of the window. _Upstairs bedroom, to the right._ She thought as she ran into the house. Once inside, the entrance caved in, trapping her, Connor, and Sensei Rin inside.

"Connor!" Amy yelled. "Connor where are you?"

No reply.

"Connor!" Amy yelled again, waiting longer.

There was a thump from upstairs, then a cracking noise. Amy jumped a bit too late and the ceiling fell on her leg, burning it. She let out a scream of pain as she pulled it out, seeing blood and scorch marks on it. _I have to get sensei!_ Amy thought, limping upstairs. When she reached the bedroom where Rin was located, Amy stared in horror at what she saw. The fire seemed like nothing compared to what she was looking at. Rin was lying on floor, Connor on his knees next to him. Connor looked up at Amy, sorrow and hatred in his eyes.

"No…" Amy whispered. "No!" She ran up to Rin, getting on her knees, forgetting about the pain in her leg. A spark of hope caught in her heart as she saw he was still alive. "Father… Y-You're gonna be okay." Amy found herself trying to believe her own words. "You're gonna be fine. I have friends." Amy suddenly didn't care if Connor heard this. She just wanted her father to live. "Yeah! In the sewers. They can help you, okay? They're gonna help you. You're going to liv-"

"Amelia…" Rin's old and raspy voice, once wise and filled with hope, was now filled with sorrow and death. "You have been the best daughter… any father could hope for…"

Amy shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… no don't talk like that!"

Rin looked up at her and smiled. "I have trained you well… but now you must train with a new sensei."

"Father, please don't do this to me…" Amy begged.

"Look after her for me, Connor…"

Connor bowed his head, tears in his eyes as well.

"Sensei, stop it!" Amy closed her eyes, trying to wake up from this awful reality. "You're going to be fine! I'll come back. We can be a family again! We can go out for ice cream, we can play games, we can train, and we can do anything you want! We're going to do all of that stuff, I promise! I promise you're going to be alrig-"

Amy stopped as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Connor looking at her. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Amy looked down at Rin.

"I love you both…" The old man said. "But my time is at an end… You must save yourselves…"

"Father…" Amy breathed.

"Amelia… Remember the first lesson… I ever taught you?"

Amy nodded. "Always listen to your sensei…"

Rin nodded. "This is my last request… Please… Leave me."

"I…" Amy closed her eyes, letting a tear run down her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Rin. "I will father."

Connor got up. "We have to get out of here."

Amy nodded, coughing as she struggled to stand up. "The front door is blocked. How are we gonna get out?"

Rin pointed to the window that he had broken. "The fire-escape…"

_Duh…_

Amy shuddered, seeing his hand shake as he put it down. "I won't let you down father," she promised, beginning to feel lightheaded. She limped over to the window and opened it, using her sleeve to wipe the glass away.

"You go first." Connor ordered.

Amy coughed, and then nodded, trying not to look at Rin. She climbed onto the fire escape. Right as she got both her feet on it, the platform fell from beneath her. She let out a scream of alarm as she fell. Connor quickly grabbed her arm, leaving her hanging several feet from above the ground.

"I gotcha!" Connor promised, though Amy could feel his grip slipping.

"I'm slipping!" Amy warned. Just as she finished the sentence, Connor's grip slipped from Amy's arms and she fell to the ground. She let out a loud shriek as pain shot through her leg. She assumed she hit her head; everything was blurry. She saw Connor jump from the window, climb down the wall and land onto the floor. He hurried to her side.

"Amy!" Connor's voice sounded far away. Amy's eyes slowly started to close. Soon she fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open. _What happened?_ She thought. When her vision became clear, she saw a blue sky above her head with fluffy white clouds here and there. She turned her head to the side to see she was lying on luscious, green grass.  
Amy quickly sat up. She was in some sort of field. Bees buzzed around blooming flowers, while butterflies flew by and birds sang beautifully. _Am I dead?_ Amy gasped and quickly got to her feet. _If I'm dead, then maybe Rin is here to!_

"Rin!" Amy called out, hoping he was there. "Father, are you out there? Can you hear me?"  
There was no Reply.  
Amy began running through the field. _Where am I?_ She thought as she came upon a gentle flowing river. _Everything is so… peaceful…_  
Amy heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned to see Sensei Rin standing there. Amy smiled.

"Father!" Amy yelled happily, running up to him; she hugged him tightly. "Oh father, I thought I'd never see you again!"Amy stiffened. Her fingers went cold as metal appeared underneath them. Amy slowly backed away to reveal, standing in Rin's place was, a man in full metal armor and a metal helmet. Splinter had showed Amy a picture of this helmet; The Kura Kabuto.

"Shredder…" Amy breathed, trying not to tremble in fear. She took a step back but before she could go any further, Shredder knocked her into the river. As she hit the water, the river suddenly ran fast and rapidly; the sky went dark and rain poured from it and lighting and thunder struck the air. Amy fought to keep her head above water. _I can't swim!_ She thought, horrified. She tried to scream for help but water filled her mouth as the current pulled her underwater, too fast that she had no time to breathe in a final gasp of air. Amy struggled to hold her breath. _I _need_ to breathe!_ She thought desperately. She tried to swim up, but the current kept pulling her down. _I can't hold it anymore!_ Amy took in a deep breath, bracing herself for the water that would fill her lungs.  
She breathed in air.  
Amy whirled around, looking to see if maybe she was back on the surface, but she wasn't; she was still underwater. Soon her feet touched the ground. _Well I guess it's technically bedrock. _Amy thought. Shaking the thought away, Amy looked around; she could hardly see anything. She sighed. _I guess I have no choice if I want to figure out what's going on._ Amy took a deep breath a let electricity run threw her, letting it spark on her hand, creating a faint light source. She didn't like using her powers unless she really had to; this was one of those times. She began walking to see if she could find a way out.  
Amy soon heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head around; no one was there. She kept still for a moment before facing forward and walking again, this time a bit slower. Moments later, the footsteps started again, this time a bit louder. Amy swung her head around; again, nothing. She stood there a bit longer than before then carried on walking. Seconds later, the footsteps returned, louder. Amy whipped her head around, her light of electricity glowing brightly; _still_ no one was there. She turned her whole body around.

"Hello?" Amy asked loudly, trying to sound calm. "Is someone there?" Other than her voice echoing around her, it was dead silent. As the echoes died away, Amy shook her head. "Get a hold of yourself, Amy," she told herself, "It's not like someone is going to jump out and-"

"Boo."

Amy let out a scream of alarm as the word was whispered in her ear. She quickly turned to see Connor. She smiled, relived to see a familiar face.

"Connor, thank god!" Amy breathed. "Where are we?"

Connor didn't answer.

Amy blinked. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Helloooo?"

Connor grabbed Amy's arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Ouch!" Amy exclaimed. "Connor what are you doing?"

Connor didn't reply. He turned her around and held her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Amy struggled to breath, hitting Connor's hand. She closed her eyes shut, coughing. When she opened them again, Connor was wearing a foot ninja outfit.

He pulled Amy close to him and looked her straight in the eyes, saying only, "The Foot will rise, kicking down anyone who dares to stand in its way."

Amy let out a gasp of terror and her eyes flew open, quickly sitting up straight. She looked around wildly; she was in the sewers. Confused, Amy stood up, surprised her leg didn't hurt. She looked down to see, where her leg should be burnt to a crisp, was perfectly fine. Shaking the thought away, Amy tried to make out where she was. _How do the guys get around the sewers to easily?_ She thought to herself. _Everything looks the same!_ Amy sighed and began walking, hoping she would recognize something. Before long, she came across the abandoned subway tunnels. Happy she had found her way by herself, she started toward the lair.  
When Amy soon saw the entrance of the lair come into view, she stopped. Something didn't feel right. Amy saw something lying near the entrance. Squinting, she tried to make out was it was. She gasped. _It's Leo's hand!_ Amy ran over to the lair. Lying there was Leo; he was bloody and bruised. Amy kneeled down next to him.

"Leo!" Amy shook him. "Leo can you hear me?"

No response.

Amy turned him onto his shell and put her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. She froze as she heard nothing.

"No…" She breathed. Amy whipped her head to look in the lair, ready to call the guys for help. Her blood ran cold as she saw what was inside; the lair was trashed, arrows scattered everywhere, along with Raph and Mikey lying on the floor, Master Splinter lying with them. Amy got up and slowly walked inside, going over to Mikey. She held his hand.  
No pulse.  
She walked over to Raph and checked him as well.  
Still no pulse.  
She checked Master Splinter last, hoping he would be alive.  
Nothing.  
Amy felt tears running down her face. Suddenly there was a crash inside the lab. Looking around, she grabbed a sword lying on the ground and slowly made her way over to the lab. Amy took a deep breath then rammed through the doors, her sword at the ready. Amy stared in horror at what she saw; Donnie, an arrow hole in his chest, on the ground, his back against the wall. He looked up at her, his eyes dull.

Amy gasped. "Donnie!" She ran over, quickly kneeling down next to him, dropping the sword. "Oh my god…" she breathed.

Donnie breathed in a shaky breath. "Amy…" he began.

"Don't talk." Amy interrupted him. "J-Just save your energy." She felt hot tears run down her face. "You're going to be fine. Alright? I'll get help I…" She felt the words get caught in her throat.

Donnie shook his head slowly. "You and I… Both know I'm not going to make it…" He said weakly. "We both know that I'm going to die here…"

Amy shook her head. "No! That's not true! Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter- they're all dead! I can't lose you too!"

Donnie coughed, spitting out blood. "Amy… You need to know something…"

Amy rubbed her eyes, but tears just kept coming. "W-What is it..?"

"I need to tell you that… that…" Donnie sighed as his eyes went fully dull and he lay still.

"Donnie…?" Amy breathed. She shook her head slowly. "No… no, no, NO!" She hugged Donnie, not letting go. "Donnie! Please wake up!" She pleaded, sobbing. "Please! Don't die on me too!"

"They're all gone." Said a deep voice.

Amy gasped, whipping her head to see Shredder standing over her. "You…" Her voice shook, mixed with rage and terror. "Y-You did this…"

"How much did you care for these pathetic weaklings?" Shredder sneered.

"More than you could ever know, you heartless monster!" Amy yelled.

"Well then how would you like to join them?" Shredder lifted his gauntlet, aiming it at her.

Amy stared in horror, helplessly as he brought it down on her. She let out an earsplitting scream.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Chapter 5: True Reality

Amy gasped and her eyes flew open; she was laying in the sewers, the same spot that she had woken up in the nightmare. _Oh please don't let this be a nightmare too!_ Amy prayed. Slowly, she sat up, seeing her crippled leg. Grabbing hold on one of the ladders leading to the surface, Amy heaved herself to her feet, carful to not put too much pressure on her other leg. Looking around, Amy noticed a body laying a couple feet from where she had woken up.

"Connor!" Amy gasped. She limped over to motionless body, relived to see he was still breathing and only unconscious. Amy grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders. _I have to find the guys…_ She thought weakly. Amy looked left, then right, trying to remember which way she had gone in the dream. It took her while, but she soon found the correct route.  
When they had reached the subway tunnels, Amy felt light headed, stumbling over Connor's weight. She stopped for a moment to regain her balance before continuing.  
As the lair came into site, Amy let out a sigh of relief to see no one was lying at the entrance. As they came closer, the sound of voice came from lair.

"…gone for hours! What if something happened to her?" It was Donnie's voice.

"Well I say good reddens." Raph said coldly.

"What if she got eaten by a Squirrelnoid?" Mikey gasped.

"Not helping Mikey!" Donnie growled.

"Calm down," This was Leo. "We'll go look for her. We'll split up, and-" He stopped talking as Amy walking through the entrance. They all looked at her with wide eyes. Donnie got up and took a step toward her.

"Amy..." He breathed.

Amy suddenly couldn't hold Connor's weight anymore and let him slip to the ground. "Help…" she whispered weakly as she began to fall over.

Donnie ran over and caught her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently. "Amy, what happened?" His voice was filled with terror.

Amy coughed. "There was… a fire…" she began, but felt too tired to continue. She let her eyes close and began to fall asleep when Donnie shook her awake again.

"I need you to stay awake, okay?" It was obvious he was trying to keep his voice calm. "Can you do that?"

Amy nodded slowly, wincing. She held her leg in pain. Donnie saw too as his eyes filled with worry. "Stay awake, I'll get my first aid kit." He said, rushing off toward his lab.

"Uhh… Amy? Who's this?" Leo was kneeled down next to Connor.

Amy coughed. "He's my friend. The one we saw on the roof top's today. He was in the fire with me. I think he inhaled too much smoke and passed out."

"Great, another human who could give away our secret!" Raph muttered.

"I wasn't just going to let him die," Amy began coughing again.

Donnie came back out, his first aid kit in hand. He pulled something out; a liquid in a bottle. "I need to clean it with some alcohol, so it's going to sting a bit, okay?"

Amy nodded. Donnie screwed the lid off and put it on a wash cloth and put it on her leg. Amy gasped, holding back a scream from the pain. After a minute, it died away and her leg was neatly wrapped in bandages.

"Did it smell weird?" Donnie asked when he was finished.

"What?"

"The smoke. From the fire. Did it smell odd?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah. It did smell a bit weird." Amy coughed. "Why?"

"I think it might have been some kind of poison. I'll have to analyze it to be sure but-"

"_Poison?_" Amy repeated. She glanced at Connor. "Does that mean we'll…?"

"I don't think so." Donnie assured her as he went to check on Connor. "I think you'll both be just fine. Now how about you finish telling us what happened?"

Amy sighed, still feeling too weak to talk about what happened, but agreed anyway.

"…Then he brought the blade down on me. That's about the time I woke up." Amy coughed, finishing her story.

"Sorry about your father, Amy," Leo said gravely.

"I-It's okay…" Amy replied solemnly. She started to let her eyes close when Donnie snapped his fingers.

"Stay awake. I haven't studied it enough to know what will happen if you fall asleep."

Amy was about to complain but thought better of it. She glanced over to where Connor was lying on the floor to see him murmuring, though, still unconscious. _He must be having the dreams too..._ Amy thought sadly. Suddenly he gasped, sitting up straight. Amy tried to sit up as well but Donnie put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her down.

Leo was next to Connor. "Take it easy." He told him calmly. "We're not gonna-"

Before he could finish, Connor kicked him away and leaped to his feet, stumbling a bit. "Where am I? Who are? _What_ are you?" Connor looked around wildly. "Where's Amy?"

"Calm down, I'm right here." Amy grunted. "Now stop yelling."

Connor looked at Amy, his eyes darkening as he saw Donnie. "Get away from her." He clenched his fist and took a step forward.

Amy coughed, shaking her head. "Connor stop, it's alright. They're the… friends I was talking about at the house."

Connor hesitated, not convinced.

Amy rolled her eyes, introducing him to the turtles. Once she was finished, she let out another coughing fit.

Connor took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded, still coughing. "Yeah, I'm Fine."

Connor didn't look convinced but sighed. "How did we get here anyway? The last thing I remember, we were on the rooftops. You… You fell off and…" His voice trailed off.

Amy smiled, her eyes heavy. "It's okay… It was just a nightmare… I had one too…" She let her eyes close, too tired to hold them open anymore.

Donnie sighed. "Fine I guess you can sleep now."

Amy opened her eyes to look at Connor one last time, just to remind herself he was okay. She smiled then closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

Amy opened her eyes to see Donnie, lifeless, with an arrow hole in his chest. _No._ She thought. _Not this nightmare again._

"They're all gone."

Amy jumped at the sound of Shredder's voice. She looked up to see him standing there.

"How much did you care for these pathetic weaklings?" Shredder said the question again like the first time she had the nightmare.

Amy said nothing.

"If silence is your wish," He lifted his gauntlet, "Then it is a wish I shall grant to you, permanently!" Amy closed her eyes. She heard the sound of metal clashing as he brought the weapon down on her. Nothing happened. She looked up to see the gauntlet inches from her face, stopped by a katana; a katana held by Connor.

"How _dare_ you, you insolent child!" Shredder growled.

Connor stared at the masked villain. After what seemed like forever, Connor broke the silence.

"Please master," He said. "Let _me_ finish her."

Amy blinked and Connor was suddenly wearing a foot outfit. She stared at him in horror. "Connor…?" croaked, hardly a whisper.

Shredder hesitated then lowered his arm to his side. "Very well. Prove your loyalty to the Foot Clan by disposing of her."

Connor nodded and turned to Amy and put his katana to her throat.

Amy gulped. "Connor… Please don't do this…"

As if he didn't even hear her, Connor sliced her throat; in the same moment, everything went black. Amy's leg began to hurt again and she could smell the mixture of sewage and pizza. _I'm awake._ She thought happily. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the extra room the turtles had been cleaning out since she got there so it could be her room. She sat up and saw the room was neatly organized; all the junk that was in there before was no longer to be seen. _They did this all in just one night?_ Shaking the thought away, she noticed Connor sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed, fast asleep. Amy giggled slightly and shook the bed a bit to wake him up.

Connor groaned tiredly, but when he saw Amy, his eyes lit up. "You're awake!" He exclaimed, getting up from his chair. "We all thought you were never going to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked awkwardly. "Was there something important I missed last night?"

Connor looked at her then blinked in realization. "You don't know how long you've been asleep, do you?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know… at first I thought maybe a day or two, but now that I'm seeing how much you're freaking out, I'm gonna guess a week?"

Connor sighed. "Amy, you've been out for two months…"

Amy gasped. "W-What?" She stared at the bed, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay-?"

"I'm fine." Amy interrupted. "I just need to be alone for a bit."

Connor hesitated, but nodded and left the room.

At the sound of the door shutting, Amy closed her eyes. _A _month_… how can that be?_ She tried to recall the last night she remembered being awake, hoping there would be a clue. She remembered Donnie saying there could be side effects from the smoke having an odd smell. _Maybe that's the reason. But why?_ What reason was there for the smoke to smell odd and put someone into a coma? _And what reason is there to be a fire in the first place?_ She thought. Rin was skilled with fire; even if there was a fire, he would put it out in seconds. Unless… _It was set by someone else!_ Amy tried to look back at when she went into the fire. When she was looking for Connor and Rin, the kitchen stove wasn't as burnt as it should have been if it was the source of the fire. _Where was it coming from?_ Suddenly Amy remembered the back door that led to the ally had been bursting with flames. Practically reliving the moment now, she took in a deep breath, remembering the smell. She focused on the scent carefully; it was a sort of dusty, gritty smell. Amy gasped, suddenly recognizing the smell of gasoline.  
Amy threw her covers off of her and turned her body so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet barely on the floor. She took a deep breath and got up; her leg was still hurt, though a lot better. She quickly limped to the door and opened it.

Connor was sitting outside. He got up and walked over to her. "What are you doing? You need to rest."

Amy didn't have time for this. "I've been _resting_ for two months." She told him sharply and headed toward the exit of the lair. She made it to the steps leading outside when she heard Splinter's voice.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Amy turned to Splinter. "Out." She replied simply.

"Out where?" Splinter pressed

Amy sighed, not seeing any other way to make Splinter let her go topside. "I'm going to the scene of the fire."

Connor came in. "From that night? Why?"

"I think I know what happened." She admitted. "You and I both know that if there was a fire," Amy added to Connor, "Sensei would have put it out in seconds."

Connor thought for a moment. "Your right."

"And that odd smell from the smoke," Amy continued, "It was gasoline."

"It could have been a broken pipe." Splinter told her. "And the police must have cleared the building out. There is no point in going back. You must stay here and rest."

"I have been resting for two months!" She snapped. "_Two months_! My father is dead and I might be able to find out what happened. I'm sorry sensei," she added calmly. "Whatever you say, I'm going." Without waiting for him to reply, she limped out of the lair. Moments later, Connor came up beside her.

"So you think someone set the fire on purpose?" He asked.

Amy shook her head. "I _know_ someone killed our father." She said seriously. "I'm going to find out who it was if it kills me. And when I find them," she added. "I _will_ kill them."


	8. Chapter 7: The Past

Amy tried to climb up the ladder, but just fell, wincing from her leg.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, holding his hand out to her.

Amy pushed it away, getting to her feet. "I'm fine. I just haven't been on my feet in awhile. I'll get used to it."

Connor didn't look convinced, but climbed up the ladder, waiting for her. Amy grabbed the ladder and hopped on her good leg to the net peg. When she reached the top, Connor was waiting for her with his hand stretched to help her up. Amy sighed and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. They got out of the ally and walked toward the street the fire was on. When they got there, Amy stopped.

Connor looked over his should at her. "You okay?"

Amy's hand started shaking. "I…" She took a step back.

Connor walked back to her. "You can do this. We'll go in together."

Amy nodded as they slowly walked toward the building. She grabbed the doorknob, but stopped. Before Connor could ask why, she went around back to the ally.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked, following.

"We don't need to go inside." She explained. "We just need to go to the alleyway."

"Why?"

Amy's eye twitched, beginning to get annoyed. She took a deep breath, trying not to snap at him. "I told you. The back door to the ally was bursting with flames. I need to look at it."

"Yeah, but the police already replaced everything." He told her.

Amy looked over her shoulder, smiling. "I have my ways."  
When they reached the ally, Amy looked at the door. It was perfectly fine; brand new. She sat down in front of it, slowing her breath.

"What are you-" Connor began

"Sensei Rin taught me one more thing that night I met the turtles." Amy explained solemnly. "Now if you're done with these questions," she added more sharply, "Keep a look out." Amy turned her head back to the door as Connor began to keep watch. She took a deep breath, trying to remember what Rin had said._ This will help you remember the past._ Amy played back her father's words. _Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Close your eyes and only think of the moment you want to go back to._ Amy closed her eyes, thinking of everything that had happened that night. She opened her eyes again to find herself back in the fire. _I'm not really here._ She remembered. She looked around and saw herself, flustered and looking around wildly. Amy looked at herself for a moment longer, shook her head, and turned toward the back door. It was more burned than the rest of the house, just as she remembered. She walked up to it, walking through the flames. She walked through the door, stepping into the ally. _Now let's see if we can find any clues._ Just as the thought crossed her mind, something shined in the corner of her eye. She followed it to underneath a dumpster. Amy tried to get a good look at it, but everything started to get blurry. _No not now!_ Amy thought. _I'm so close!_  
Amy blinked and she was back in present day. She got up and headed for the dumpster she saw the object underneath.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" Connor said, crossing his arms.

Amy got on the ground and reached her hand under the dumpster. "Looking for," she smiled as she grabbed the cold object and pulled it out, "This." It was a syringe. "Now I can get some more answers!" she added to herself.

"What?" Connor tilted his head.

Amy glanced up at Connor, shaking her head. "I'll tell you later, just keep watch for a bit longer." She sat down and placed the needle in front of her. Clearing her thoughts once again, Amy opened her eyes to darkness; the only light source was the dull light bulb above the door leading inside. Amy stiffened as the door opened and Rin came out, holding a garbage bag. _It's not real. It's not real._ She repeated, holding back tears. Amy got to her feet as a can was thrown into the ally, hitting the wall loudly. Rin looked around, stiff for a second, but relaxed. He walked over to the can and bent down to pick it up. Then there was the sound of footsteps. Amy saw three shadowy figures slowly creeping toward her father. She wanted to warn him, but she knew it would do nothing.  
Rin turned with the soda can in his hand. "Lovely night tonight, isn't it?"

The three men didn't answer, instead they charged at him, but Rin easily dodged. "You know, it's not polite to attack people." He said calmly.

"That's why _we_ aren't." One of them, a familiar voice, replied. "We're just a distraction." As he said that, another figure came up behind Rin, injecting him with something using the same syringe she found.  
_I know that voice!_ Amy thought coldly. _I need to be sure._ Using all her energy, she paused the scene. Using her electricity, she went up to the figure the voice had came from and made a ball of light in her hand, illuminating his face. Amy gasped as she saw the same purple she saw when she got her powers and a week after she got her powers. _Is he stalking me?_ Amy started to feel lightheaded; the scene began to fade away. Amy blinked and she was back in present day; still weak from using her energy, she fell on her side, panting. Connor got to his knees and helped her sit back up. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Amy nodded, still panting. "I know what happened." She began telling him everything she saw, leaving out the part of her electricity.

"You're sure it was his voice?" Connor hesitated after she was finished.

Amy nodded. "Never been more sure about something in my life." She got to her feet, her eyes determined. "Those three purple dragons have been following us, and we're gonna find out why."


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnapped Secrets

"Kick harder! Aim better!" Raph yelled, criticizing her moves again. It had been about a month since Amy woke up from her coma and Raph already has her close to her breaking point.

"I'm doing the best I can." Amy panted.

"Well your best isn't good enough." Raph went into a fighting stance. "Do it again."

Amy glanced at Leo, Connor, and Splinter. She looked back at Raph then got into the fighting stance as well.

"Punch and kick!" Raph ordered.

Amy ran up to him and tried to punch but he easily blocked, grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground. Amy coughed as the air was knocked out of her.

Connor and Leo got up. "That's enough Raph." Leo said sternly.

Raph glanced at Leo then rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as he walked out. "It was a useless training session anyway."

Connor helped Amy to her feet. "You alright?"

Amy nodded. "I'm fine," she sighed. "I think I just need some alone time. Especially from Raph." She added. Without waiting for a response, Amy headed out of the dojo, glancing at Raph darkly.

"Hey Amy," Connor's voice caught her by surprise. "Catch." He tossed a thick jacket over to her. As she caught it, Connor added, "It's starting to snow, so don't be out to long."

"I'll be careful." Amy promised as she put the jacket on and headed out.

When she reached the manhole cover, she had to lift harder than usual because of the thick layer of snow covering it. She hauled herself up and slid the manhole cover back on. Amy stood up, took a deep breath of air, and began on her walk.

"Stupid Raph," she muttered to herself, watching a small cloud appear as she talked, "Always thinks he's better than everyone else. Well I'll show him; I'll show him that-" she was soon interrupted by a noise in a dead end alley. Amy glanced around before heading into the alley. "Hello?" She asked nervously. "Anyone in here?" When there was no reply, Amy put her hands on her hips. "Probably just some cats again…" Suddenly something was put over her head and someone grabbed her, but when she tried to scream they put their hand over her mouth. Thinking fast, she quickly used her electric powers to shock her attacker; nothing happened.

"Nice try missy, but we came prepared. Your powers can't hurt me."

_That voice! It's the guy who helped attack Rin! _Amy started to struggle and more footsteps came down the alley.

"Dude, get a hold of her!" one voice yelled

"I'm trying!" The guy holding her said. "She's tougher than she looks. Get the rope!" Amy felt someone tug her arms and a rope was tied tightly around her wrists. The guy holding her dropped his hand from her mouth and put her over his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Amy yelled, kicking furiously. She soon came in contacted with something and heard a yell of pain and a couple of snickers.

"You're so lucky the boss wants you unharmed…" A voice growled. There was the sound of a van door opening up and she was thrown into, what she assumed to be, a car, and the door was slammed shut.

"When I get out of here, I swear you're gonna pay!" Amy yelled. She felt around the ground, trying to get something that can help her escape. She felt something long and pointy. _A nail! Perfect!_ Amy quickly grabbed the nail and began sawing through the rope. _This might take awhile._ "Where are you taking me?" Amy demanded.

"If we tell you then it'll ruin the surprise." One of the men said. "Don't worry, the boss just wants to talk to you, god knows why."

"Well what if I don't want to talk to him?" Amy hissed.

The man snickered. "Oh, you will."

Amy nearly dropped the nail at the van came to a halt and she banged her head against the back seat. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped. The van doors slid open and she was pulled to her feet.

"Come on, the boss doesn't have all day." One of the men growled as they dragged her along.

"Who is this boss of yours anyway?" Amy asked, still trying to saw the rope.

There was a moment of silence. "Well he's probably gonna tell her his name anyway." One of them whispered.

"I can still hear you," Amy whispered back. "Just tell me his name!" she added more loudly.

"His name is Blade," The one holding her said. "That's all you need to know." He tugged on her arms harder as he added, "Now come on, you don't want to keep him waiting." There was the sound of a door opening and Amy was soon pushed down into a chair.

"Is it really her?" A new voice asked. "You're sure of it this time?"

"Positive." One of the men said.

"Remove the sack." The voice instructed. Soon Amy was able to see again; she was in a big room, a light above her and a figure standing in the shadows. There was a pause, and the figure said, "Leave us."

The three men walked away and the room was silent once again as the door was shut.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded. "Show yourself."

There was another pause before the figure began to come forward from the shadows. Amy stiffened at what she saw; a tall man with short dark brown hair and a scar on his left eye. He had a dark red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. "I'm Blade," He spoke. "But I assume those three already told you that."

Amy kept sawing the rope, careful to not let Blade see. "Yeah, they did. They also said you wanted to talk to me. So let's hurry this up so I can get back home. My father is probably-"

"Father?" Blade interrupted. "Home? Your home was burnt to the ground, along with your so-called father, wasn't it?"

Amy stared at him. "How do you know that?" she breathed.

"Oh I know _everything_ about you, and more." Blade smiled. "I even know how, since that fire, you and your friend Connor have been living in the sewers."

"How do you know about Connor?" Amy growled. "Who the heck are you? What do you even want with me?"

Blade's gaze softened. "12 years." He sighed. "12 long years I've been looking for you, and now we're finally together again."

Amy stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh my beautiful Amelia…" he murmured. "I'm your father."


	10. Chapter 9: Shot Frozen

Amy blinked and stared him right in the eyes. "How dumb do you think I am?" she scoffed.

Blade smiled. "I don't think you're dumb at all. You're just confused. I promise you I am your father."

"Yes cause _ever_ loving father makes three men kidnap their daughter and tie her up, just to have some chit-chat." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Blade sighed. "I would untie you, but then you'd run away." He looked at her. "I've gone through many people to find you."

"What makes you think I would believe you?" Amy challenged.

He walked over to her and knelled down so he was face to face with Amy. "Amy, look in my eyes." Blade said calmly. "Remember when you were little and your mother and I took you to the park, and we got ice cream."

Amy gasped, remembering something. "D-Daddy…" she quivered.

Blade smiled. "Oh my sweet princess…" He reached over to hug her, but just then, Amy finished sawing the rope and she quickly punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and looked back at Amy. "But I thought you remembered!"

"I did," Amy stood up. "But not that memory. Looking into your eyes, I remember staring at them in horror as you _killed_ my mother!"

Blade got to his feet. "She was going to leave me and take you with her. I had no choice."

"No choice?" Amy scoffed. "You had no choice to kill your wife just to live with your daughter?" She took a step back. "You're a _monster_!"

Blade stiffened. "Don't say that." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're a monster!" Amy repeated. "You killed my mother!"

"Enough!" He yelled. "I was trying to protect you, but that stupid man stopped me. But I made him pay. I laughed as I watched him burn in that house. I relished as you came out with him still in there. He had no right to call you his daughter."

Anger flared in Amy's eyes, as well as tears. "You…You killed my father!"

"I'm your father!"

Amy shook her eyes, stepping back. "No… No you're not. You're a murder, a killer," she paused. "A monster."

"You get it from me." He smirked. "You know how it feels to be seen as a monster. With your powers you can't be a normal girl. You can't go to school, go to parties, make friends, anything, because you're not normal." He took a step toward her. "_We're_ not normal. We're the same." He held his hand out to her. "Come with me. We can be a family again."

"I'm nothing like you." Amy hissed. "You're not my father, you're a psychopath."

"Amy, please," Blade put his hand down. "Just come home with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said sternly. "I hate you. I'll always hate you and I'll never forgive you for what you did." She began to walk away. "I'm going home."

Blade suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Amy. "No! I've spent 12 years looking for you. I'm not about to let you slip through my fingers!"

Amy stiffened. She glanced to her left and saw a stair case leading up. She looked back at Blade. "Sorry, but no." She ran to the staircase, dodging a bullet. _He's really shooting me!_

"You can't run from me!" Blade yelled, following her.

Amy ignored him. _I have to get out of here!_ She looked around wildly when she reached the end of the stairs. There was a hallway to the left with a door that had a sign above it that said 'EXIT'. Amy ran over to it, opened the door, seeing another set of stairs, then shut the door and locked it. She stood for a second, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly a gun went off and a bullet flew through the door, going straight through Amy's shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and held her shoulder. _Keep going!_ She yelled at herself. She hurried up the stairs and bursts through the door at the end, now on the roof. Snow was falling fast from the sky. Amy ran over to the edge; there was a fire escape leading to the ground. She jumped over, landing on it with a thump. She held back another cry of pain. Shaking it off, Amy quickly climbed down the ladder. As her feet touched the ground, there was the sound of a door being busted down. Amy ran across the empty street and to central park. She ran through the trees, struggling to see through the snow. She gasped as she heard Blade's voice not too far away.

"Oh Amy..." He said evilly. "Come out come out wherever you are."

Amy stopped, panting. She looked up at a tree that was still well covered with leaves. She took of her jacket, wincing from her shoulder and shivering from the cold. She held onto on arm, then through the other over the closest branch, grabbing it as it hung back down on the other side. Amy heaved herself up onto the branch, took her jacket, and did the same thing with the next branch. She was about to go to the next one when she heard footsteps in the snow. Amy held her breath as she looked down to see Blade walking slowly through the snow looking around, his gun ready.

"I know you're here somewhere." He said.

Amy breathed slowly as he walked away. Snow was pouring down from the sky and began piling slightly on her shoulder. She was freezing but she knew that if she moved now, he would be able to find her. Amy rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. A lot of time passed before she believed it was safe to leave. She began to climb down when her foot slipped and she plummeted to the ground, landing on her stomach. She closed her mouth tight, holding back a scream of pain. Shivering, Amy tried to get up, but fell back down to the snow, her body going numb without her jacket. Her breath quivered and the snow around her shoulder turned red with blood. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and she noticed it was right next to her. She slowly lifted her arm and pressed the answer button.

"Amy? It's Connor." Connor's voice came through her phone. "I'm just calling to make sure you're alright." Amy wanted to answer, but couldn't. "Amy?" There was a pause. "Amy?!" Connor's voice was full of worry. "Amy, please say something!"

"Ce-Cen-tral… pa-par-k…" Amy was just able to say. "H-Hel-p…"

"Hang tight! We're on our way!" Connor promised.


	11. Chapter 10: Questions Answered

Amy had almost gone unconscious by the time she heard Leo's voice.

"I found her!" He yelled as he ran over and kneeled down. "Amy?"

Amy wasn't shivering anymore; she was too weak. "L-Leo…?" she breathed softly.

Leo picked her up in his arms. "Don't worry. You're safe."

Amy began shivering again, pressing close to Leo, happy to feel his warmth. She must have blacked out for a minute, for when she opened her eyes she could see the shell razor. Connor poked his head out, his eyes wide.

"Amy!" he gasped as he saw her shoulder. "What happened?"

"No time for explanations." Donnie said from inside. "If we don't get her back to the lab, she's not gonna make it."

"Hurry up and put her in the back." Amy closed her eyes as she heard Raph's voice.

Amy wined as Leo set her down gently in the back of the vehicle, covering her with a blanket as it started to move. "Amy, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Amy opened her eyes slightly. "Y-Yeah… I-I'm f-fine… j-just a little c-c-cold…"

Leo gave her a small smile before looked to the front. "Can't you drive any faster Raph?" he called.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can Leo." Raph growled back.

Amy felt her eyes closing; she hardly heard Leo telling her to stay awake, nor did she listen as she drifted to sleep.

Amy soon woke up and she was in Leo's arms again, rushing towards the lair. "Leo…?" she breathed, blinking.

Leo slowed down slightly. "Amy, I told you not to sleep." He said, looking down at her.

Amy gave him a small smile. "I-I was tired." She replied.

Leo looked back up. "Well don't do it again. You've lost a lot of blood, and if you sleep, you might…" his voice drifted away.

"D-Die." Amy finished for him. "Yeah, I k-know."

"So who shot you?" Leo asked.

Amy stiffened, remembering what had happened. "J-Just some p-purple dragon." she told him softly. Amy was half telling the truth, seeing as her father was a purple dragon.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Donnie nudged him. "Put her on the couch." He ordered. "I'll get my supplies." He rushed into his lab without waiting for Leo to reply. Amy winced as Leo set her down on the couch, sitting down next to her.

Connor looked at Amy wide eyed when he saw she was awake; he rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Amy nodded, smiling. "You c-can't get rid of m-me th-that easily." She joked.

Connor smiled back. "I learned that a long time ago. I'm glad you're alright."

Amy closed her eyes, wincing and holding her shoulder. "W-Well, half alright." She corrected. As she said that, Donnie came back out with his first-aid kit.

"How many times am I going to have to use this on you?" He said half annoyed, half smiling.

Amy smiled back. "U-Until I d-don't w-want you to."

Donnie rolled his eyes and began bandaging the wound. "The bullet went straight through." He reported. "You're lucky."

"L-lucky?" Amy scoffed. "I g-got shot."

Connor looked at Leo, eyes narrowed. "I told you we should have gone looking for her."

Leo kept looking at Amy. "I thought she could take care of herself." He replied.

"Oh yes, seeing how well it turned out last time." Connor shot back.

Amy glanced at Connor. "C-Connor. It's f-fine, really."

"It's not fine." Connor snapped. "You could have gotten killed! I knew I should have gone looking for you."

Leo stood up and looked at Connor. "She can handle herself."

Connor stood up as well, eyes blazing. "She's 15!"

"So are we." Leo growled.

"Yes, but you've trained to fight all you're lives."

"So has she."

"It's just different!"

"How?"

Connor clenched his fists. "It just is! It's my responsibility to keep her safe; that's what I promised Rin."

Amy stiffened at the name of her sensei. "Connor…" she began.

"She doesn't need you to baby her." Leo interrupted.

"What she doesn't need is you guys." Connor snarled. "A week after she got here she was in a coma!"

"That was because of the fire." Leo reminded him.

"The fire that the purple dragons set." Connor shot back. "We never had a problem with those guys until we got here."

"It was my call, and I'm taking the blame, so just drop it, okay?" Leo snapped.

"Not until you tell me why those punks are after Amy." Connor growled.

Leo hesitated and sat down, shaking his head. "It's none of your business."

"'None of my business?'" Connor repeated. "Amy is the only family I have left. I deserve to know."

Leo looked at Amy doubtfully.

Amy sighed and nodded. "He should k-know the truth."

"What is going on?" Connor demanded.

Leo sighed and looked at Connor. "The purple dragons want Amy because… well…"

"I h-have powers." Amy finished for him.

Connor blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Leo took a deep breath and began telling Connor about what had happened during the storm. When he had finished, Amy was sitting up with her shoulder wrapped in a bandage and a blanket covering her.

Connor sat down. "So you have the power of electricity?" He asked after awhile.

Amy nodded. She snapped her fingers, a small blue spark coming from it. "I don't have my full power at the moment, but it's still there." She paused before adding, "I didn't think it was the right time to tell you."

Connor looked up at her, eyes still wide and confused. "Why not?"

"We had just lost Rin." She sighed. "I was in a coma, we found out the fire was set on purpose, and now we're living with talking turtles who know ninjitsu." Amy gave him a small smiled. "I don't think telling you I had super powers would've been the best choice at the moment."

Connor looked as though he wanted to argue but thought better of it. "I guess you're right." He shrugged.

"Well if you too are done chatting," Raph said, narrowing his eyes at Amy with crossed arms, "Mind explaining to us how you got shot?"

Mikey sat upside down on the couch. "Yeah, dude. How did your peaceful walk turn into a dangerous battle for survival?"

"It wasn't a 'battle for survival,'" Amy told Mikey with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"So what did happen?" Raph asked suspiciously.

Amy hesitated; she couldn't tell them what had really happened. She needed to make up something and fast. "I… uhhh… don't really remember." She admitted.

"Didn't you say it was the purple dragons?" Leo asked, looking at her.

Amy gave him a fake smile. "Oh. That's right. Thanks Leo." Yeah, Thanks a lot! She thought bitterly. She paused then began telling them a fake story of how she stopped some purple dragons that were mugging someone and got shot while doing it. When Raph had asked her how she ended up in central park that was mainly the only true thing she had said through the whole story. Amy told them that she ran into central park, the purple dragons chasing her, and used her jacket to climb a tree. She paused before saying that they were looking for her for hours, so when they finally left she tried to get down but slipped and fell.

"That's about when I got the call from Connor." Amy finished.

Raph didn't look convinced. "But why-"

"I think that's enough for today." Leo interrupted, glaring at Raph. He glanced at Amy. "I think you should rest now."

Amy looked at Donnie. "That depends on what doctor Don says." She joked.

Donnie nodded. "Leo's right. You should get some rest."

Amy grunted as she stood up. "I'll be in my room then." She sighed, walking away. When she reached her room, she went inside and quickly closed the door. Amy sat on her bed and stared at the ground. They can't ever know what really happened. She thought. They can't know who my real father is, especially Connor. Amy shook her head. What am I thinking? He's not my father. He's a lunatic. And if he even thinks of hurting my family again, he'll regret it. She lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. They can never know the truth. She repeated in her mind. They can never know the truth.


	12. Chapter 11: Life or Death Part 1

Connor soon woke to the sound of sneezing. Blinking tiredness from his eyes he followed the noise which led him to Amy's room. After she was shot, Amy had gotten sick. Donnie has been trying to take care of her, but her body had never gotten sick with the mutagen in her veins before so it's like an average cold. Don was able to make a medicine for her and it seems to be working, though she's always able to wake everyone up in the middle of the night when it wears off.  
As Connor neared the room he heard the sound of Amy's voice.

"Yuck!" she coughed.

Connor smiled as he walked in. "Look's delicious," he joked.

Amy gave him an annoyed look. "Very funny..."

Donnie, who was sitting on the end of her bed, stood up. "That was the last batch of medicine I had." He sighed.

"I could run to the store to grab you some more supplies," Connor offered.

Donnie nodded. "That would be great, Thanks. Here," he added as he left the room. "Let me give you a list of what I need."

Connor looked back to Amy. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

Amy smiled with tired eyes. "I'm hanging in there."

Connor then remember something. "Oh! Wait here." He quickly rushed back to his room, grabbing a small box with a bow before running out again. He handed it to Amy. "It's not much but I wanted to give you something for Valentines day."

Amy smiled. "Awe, Connor you didn't have to do that." She took the box and opened it. "Connor..." she breathed, her mother open. "I-I don't know what to say." She took out a golden locket with a small gem in the middle. "It's beautiful. How did you get it?"

"I bought it with the money I saved up." Connor explained.

Amy put it on. "I love it. Thanks."

Donnie came in and handed Connor a list. "Here's all the stuff you need."

"Thanks." Connor walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful!" Amy called after him.

Once on the surface, Connor headed toward the store with his thick coat on to protect him from the snow. He looked up to the stars in the night sky, sighing at the thought of Rin being one of them.  
Without warning, something grabbed his shoulders

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Connor yelled, jumping in fear.

"You should've seen your face, Dude!" The voice laughed as he came out from behind Connor.

"Mikey? What are you doing here?"

"Amy asked me to keep you company." Mikey explained.

Connor rolled his eyes as he started walking again. "I'm just going to the store real fast."

"You never know!" Mikey exclaimed. "A super-mucho-bad-mutant-villain could be around every corner."

"Yeah, sure." Connor scoffed. "Look, there's the store. Just stay here until I come back."

Mikey sighed and lean back in an alley way. "Fine..." he muttered before his eyes went wide. "Uh... Dude?"

Connor blinked and turned around, seeing a teenager, his age, with short black hair. Connor took a step back before blinking again and smiling. "Tyler!" He exclaimed, happy to see his old friend.

Tyler gave a small smile. "Good to see you again." He looked over Connors shoulder. "You gonna introduce me to your friend?" he asked, eyeing Mikey.

Connor sighed. "This is Michelangelo."

Tyler smirked and walked up to him. "A turtle." he murmured. "Kraang mutation I'm guessing?" he added more loudly.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"When you're a purple dragon, word gets around."

"You're a purple dragon?" Mikey exclaimed, taking a step back.

Connor looked at Tyler. "I thought you left all that stuff behind?"

Tyler shrugged. "I got people to pay off. Speaking of." He snapped his fingers and foot bots came down into the alley.

Connor took a step toward Tyler as Mikey ran to Connor's side. "Tyler, what is this?"

Tyler smirked as the robots lined up behind him. "Shredder's paying big bucks for that sister of yours."

"You leave Amy out of this." Connor said with through gritted teeth. "You want her, you go through me."

Tyler sighed in annoyance. "That's the point." he snapped his fingers and the foot bots attacked.

Connor grabbed his dagger from his back pocket while Mikey grabbed his nunchucks.

"There's too many!" Mikey cried as he was quickly overpowered.

Before he could answer, he was dog piled by a hoard of foot bots. They held his arms and got him to his feet. Connor struggled. "Let me go!"

Tyler smirked as he twirled a knife in his hand. "Sorry buddy, but I can't do that. I need you to lure Amy to Shredder's lair."

"Why." Connor growled.

"Well her father is looking for her." Tyler explained.

"Father...?" Connor gasped. "Rins alive?"

Tyler laughed. "She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"You find out soon enough." Tyler walked over to Mikey as the foot bots stood him up like Connor, keeping a firm grip. "As for you. I need you to send a message to your little family. Either Amy comes to Shredder's lair, and comes alone, or her brother here dies."

Mikey opened his mouth to argue but before he could Tyler shoved the knife in his arm. Mikey let out a yell of pain as Tyler kept slashing him.

Connor struggled as the foot bots let go of Mikey, letting him fall to his knees panting. "Mikey run!"

Mikey looked up at Connor, his eyes wide.

"Go!" He repeated. Connor watched Mikey get up and weakly go into the sewers.

Tyler smirked and walked over to Connor. "Don't worry. I'll deal with you soon enough." Before Connor could reply, Tyler knocked him out cold.

Amy stretched, walking to the couch. Donnie finally agreed that she could stretch her legs a little. She was about to sit down when Mikey came in, bloody and hurt. She gasped. "Guys!" she screamed.

Everyone rushed in. "Mikey!" Raph gasped. Donnie ran off to get his first aid kit as Raph and Leo ran over to Mikey. Master Splinter came in as well and rushed over.

"My son! What has happened to you?"

Mikey winced with every breath. "T-They got Connor," He stuttered weakly. "Said... If Amy didn't go to Shredder's lair alone they'd... they'd kill him."

Amy gasped, holding onto the necklace he had given her. "Connor?" She breathed, not wanting to believe it was true. She wanted to think it was just another nightmare, that she would wake up soon, but she knew that wasn't true. "I have to go after him!"

Leo shook his head as Donnie came in. "No. We can't let you go alone."

"My brother's life is on the line here!" Amy argued.

"So is mine!" Leo snapped back. His gaze softened as he sighed. "I know you want to save Connor but we need to think this through."

Amy opened her mouth to argue but didn't know what else to say. Without a word, she stomped off to her room, slamming the door.

A couple hours later when the lair was quiet, Amy snuck out of her room and out of the lair, heading to the surface. _I'm coming Connor... just hang on..._


	13. Chapter 12: Life or Death Part 2

Amy hurried to the surface. _Which way is shredder's lair?_ She asked herself. She tried to remember what it looked like or where it was but couldn't. She was soon running on the rooftops, looking for a building that could be it. Soon, Amy gave up and sat on a rooftop, out of breath. Minutes past before she took a big gulp of air and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Connor!" she screamed. She expected foot to come running across the rooftops at any moment, but nothing happened. She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Connor..." she murmured.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around to see a boy with black hair, wearing a foot outfit.

"Tyler?" Amy gasped, standing up. "You're part of the foot?"

Tyler nodded. "Glad you remember me. Look, I assume that message I gave your friend got to you?"

Amy blinked. "You... You're the one who ambushed Connor and Mikey?"

Tyler nodded again. "I need the money. And I knew the best way to get to you was through your family."

"'Family?'" Amy repeated. "He was your _best_ friend! How could betray him like that?"

"Wasn't really hard." Tyler shrugged, walking towards her. "Just takes guts. And I'm guessing this is the part where you-"

Before he could finish, Amy punched him in the face.

Tyler nodded. "Nice shot." he scoffed. "Now, if you're done, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Just take me to Connor." Amy sighed, her eyes still blazing with anger.

Tyler smirked. "Good choice. Follow me." he instructed, leading the way to Shredder's building.

The two soon arrived in front of a large tall building. Tyler looked at Amy and took out a rope. "Let me see your hands." He ordered. When Amy hesitated, he added with an annoyed look, "Do you want to save your brother or not?"

Amy sighed and let him tie her wrist together behind her back. He opened the door and led her inside the dark building. They soon came to a large room, Shredder sitting in a throne at the end of it with Tiger Claw and Rahzar on either side of him. Amy stiffened as she saw Connor in front of the throne, tied up on the ground with duct tape over his mouth.

Before Amy could say anything, Tyler pushed her to her knees when they reached the middle of the room. Amy looked up Shredder, hatred in her eyes. "I'm the one you want Shredder," She huffed. "Let Connor go."

"You are not the thing I desire, child." Shredder replied. "It's the power you hold within you."

"Well sorry, I can't just hand it to you." Amy retorted.

"I have my ways." He snapped his fingers and a tall, hooded figure walked out from the shadows. "This man is no ordinary man." Shredder began. "He has the ability to take away the power that others wield, such as yourself."

"So he's going to take my powers away." Amy rolled her eyes. "And what happens if I refuse?"

Shredder stood up and the blades from the weapon on his hand came out. He walked over to Connor and placed the blades on his neck.

"No, please!" Amy begged. "I'll do whatever you want! Just… don't hurt him."

"You pathetic child," Shredder scoffed. "How else will I get you to use your full power?" Before Amy could say anything more, Shredder slit Connor's throat and he fell dead before her.

Amy's eyes widened. "N-No…" she breathed, tears already running down her face. She closed her eyes. "NO!" she screamed; the ropes binding her hand together broke and when she opened her eyes, they were white. Her hair seemed too levitated and her hands sparked with electricity.

"You have destroyed my family too many times, Shredder!" Amy shouted. "You. Will. _Pay_!" she charged towards shredder, anger and sorrow flowing through her like a river.

"Now!" Shredder ordered.

Before Amy could reach him, the tall hooded figure grabbed her arm and she suddenly felt an agonizing pain shoot through her body. She let out a pain filled screech. She closed her eyes, feel the life being torn from her body. The man soon let go of her arm and she fell to the ground, hardly conscious.

She suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering. Amy opened her eyes slightly to see the turtles standing in front of her. They all charged at Tiger Claw and Rahzar, who were blocking their path to shredder, but Leo stayed behind. He put Amy's arm over his shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"I told you not to go alone." He murmured.

"Connor…" Amy breathed softly, weakly pointing her finger to the unmoving body.

"Amy…" He gasped. "I… We need to get you back to the lair."

Amy shook her head slowly. "Bring him…"

Leo was about to protest, but stopped himself. He obviously didn't want to fight with her right now. "Raph, grab Connor and let's go."

Raph looked over at the body any hesitated.  
Amy didn't care what happened next. She closed her eyes as the five of them headed back to the lair.

Once back home, Amy saw Splinter pacing the floor nervously. He looked up as the group came in. "Amelia," He breathed with relief. "You should never have gone to face Shredder alone."

As Leo helped her sit down on the couch, Amy felt tear run down her face. "I just wanted to save Connor." She cried. "But I didn't even make a difference…" she closed her eyes as Raph placed Connor's body down. She heard a gasp of horror from Splinter. Amy opened her eyes and looked at Connor, waiting for him to move, waiting for him to say it was just some nasty joke, waiting for him to say _something_; but nothing happened.

She went down to the floor and crawled over to her brother. She put her hand on his cold check, tears rolling off her skin. "Connor, I'm so sorry," she whispered shakily. "If only I'd seen that man coming, if only I'd told you not to go get those supplies, If only I'd done _something…_" she put her hands over her eyes. "This is all my fault." She sobbed. "This is all my fault Connor, I'm so sorry."

_It's not your fault._ A voice said.

Amy gasped, looking around. "Did you guys hear something?"

The turtles looked at one another and shook their head.

_It's me._ The voice said again.

"Conner…?" Amy breathed.

_I'm not gone._ He said. _Look at your necklace._

Amy looked down at the present he had given her. The jewel on it was glowing slightly.

_I'm still here._ Connor repeated. _It can't be your fault if I'm not dead._

Amy let out a small cry of happiness.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's Connor." Amy told him, overjoyed. She looked at Leo, her eyes sparkling. "He's still alive."


	14. Update- Claws and Talons

Hey guys! (If anyone even reads this besides my irl friend -3-) This story has ended. BUT I will be continuing it in a new story called Claws and Talons. The purpose for the name will be reveled within the story but I don't feel its right to continue the storyline in My Electrifying Life.

I called it that because Amy had electrical powers, but now that they are gone it just doesn't feel appropriate to continue it with that name. So it will still be the same story, same plot, just a different name.

Thank you for reading!

-Blossom


End file.
